A Finchel Story
by rachelstarberry38
Summary: This is a story about Finchel! Read if you love them together. Kind of a pregnancy story but starts before Rachel knows she's pregnant!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Party Time

It's senior year for most of the kids in the glee club and there are many different things going on this year. As far as couples there is Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson (Finchel), Kurt and Blaine (Klaine), Will and Emma (Wemma), and Mike and Tina (Tike). Every other weekend somebody in the glee club hosts a party for everyone in the club. This week Quinn's parents will be out all night so she is inviting everybody to her house.

**Finn's House**

Finn is sitting on his bed writing a review on Romeo and Juliet. His mom knocks on his door and slowly lets herself in. "Finn, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, Mom," Finn says. His mom never talks to him in that voice unless he is in trouble.

"Burt and I are going on a road trip this weekend, so you and Kurt are going to be home alone." The words that Finn hears coming out of Carole's mouth are a whole lot better than being told to clean up his room or do his homework.

"Cool. When will you be back?" Finn asks hoping for an answer of Sunday at 11:30 pm.

"We will be here sometime Sunday. I want to set some rules: No parties, no sleepovers at other people's houses, no girls over in your case and no boys in Kurt's case, no pranking the neighbors, and last, no prank calling teachers or nerds at your school in the middle of the night!" Carole emphasized the words _no girls or boys in Kurt's case over_.

"What about Rachel?" Finn requests, hoping Rachel could sleep over.

"No sleep overs!" Carole shouts.

"Fine," Finn replies.

"I'll let you get back to your book report!" Carole exits Finn's room, trusting he won't invite his girlfriend to spend the night.

Finn counts to ten after his mom leaves and then grabs his phone. He dials Rachel's phone number.

"Hello?" Rachel answers.

"Hey Rach," Finn happily cheers.

"Oh, hey Finn, what's up?"

"Glad you asked! I'm working on my book report for Romeo and Juliet!"

"And why are you glad I asked?" Rachel sounds irritated he called her just to say he is working on a report.

"I just found out that my mom and Burt are going on a road trip for the weekend!"

"Is Kurt going too?"

"Um…No…He'll probably sleep over at Blaine's house after Quinn's party on Friday."

"Oh…" Now Rachel sounds anxious.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over Friday night."

"Um…sure, why not?" Rachel smiles to herself and Finn can tell.

"Cool, how about 6?"

"Great, I'll be there then!"

"Ok!" Finn keeps grinning and realizes he can't stop.

"You should get back to your book report!"

"Right, see you later!"

"Bye!"

Both Finn and Rachel hang up and smile very, very big.

Rachel is with Quinn at her house. "So, what did he want?" Quinn asks, slightly jealous of Rachel's relationship with Finn.

"That was rude, Quinn! He wanted to know if I can come over on Friday."

"Hot! After my party?"

"No, I can't go to your party. My dads grounded me from having fun. I forgot to buy milk," Rachel complains.

"Wow, your dads are strict!" Quinn jokes.

"I know."

"Isn't going over to Finn's house fun?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to tell them."

"And you _ARE_ telling them about my party?" That makes Quinn mad. Rachel is practically choosing Finn over her!

"I already did."

"What happens if you sleep over at Finn's?"

"I'm leaving my door locked in my bedroom so they can't get in. I also am leaving my light on so they think I'm awake reading. I'm also leaving my I-pod playing. It will be very loud so they think I can't hear them. My iPod has an alarm so it will automatically turn off at 10:30."

"That's brilliant! Well, you should go home and get your master plan set up!" Quinn says, clearly impressed with Rachel's strategy.

"Ok, bye Quinn!" Rachel stands up and quickly rushes out the front door of the Fabray's house.

Finn is in the kitchen with his mom. "So what are you going to do while we are gone?" Carole questions.

"Hang out with Kurt and Blaine."

"Rachel?" Carole is surprised Finn doesn't want to hang out with his girlfriend.

"Maybe, she's grounded so probably not," Finn smirks while his mom turns her head.

"Well I hope you have fun! I'm gonna go do the laundry." Then, Carole departures the room to do the laundry. Finn is left alone to think.

Now it's Friday at Finn's house. Rachel arrives at exactly 6:00. "Let's play…the game of life trivia?" Rachel suggests. This is her chance to know more about Finn's opinion on her!

"OK, what were you thinking your first day of glee club?" Finn asks Rachel with his extremely hot voice.

"I'm so much better then all of them!" Rachel giggles to herself.

Finn laughs along and states, "No offense, but I thought, and I quote, this Rachel girl is really freaking me out!"

"None taken, I know I was!"

Finn leans in and kisses Rachel. Gradually, Finn pushes Rachel into a laying position on the couch where they make out for a few minutes until Finn pulls away and proposes they eat dinner.

"I talked to Sam the other day." Finn smiles, which breaks the silence.

"Quinn said she misses him. I don't see why. She cheated on him with you."

"It's not my fault I was being an idiot at the time!"

"Nice save," Rachel giggles.

"She is pretty. Not nearly as pretty as MY girlfriend though!"

"Thanks, you're so hot when you beg!"

"What do you think I'm begging for?"

"You want me to…never mind!" Rachel stammers. She knows in her head what Finn wants but doesn't feel comfortable saying it in front of him. "What do you want to do after dinner?"

"Want to watch a movie?" Finn recommends. "We should watch a romantic comedy. How about…All the Good Girls Gone Bad with Anne Hathaway?"

"Do you have a star crush on Anne Hathaway?"

"She looks just like you except she doesn't have bangs!"

"You don't like my bangs?"

"No, I love your bangs! Anne Hathaway needs bangs!"

Rachel laughs as Finn cleans the dishes. "Where do you want to watch the movie?"

"How about Burt and your mom's room?" Rachel smirks mischievously.

"Ok…" Finn nods in agreement and follows Rachel upstairs.

In the master bedroom, Finn puts the movie in to the DVD player. He then sits down on the bed and reaches his arm around Rachel, slightly squeezing her shoulder. Rachel shivers as she snuggles up close to Finn.

"You're so sexy! I feel like I am dating Taylor Lautner!" Rachel says as she lays her head down on his chest.

"So are you! You can be Kristen Stewart! I'll be your Jacob!" Finn kisses the top of Rachel's head.

"Shut up! Watch the movie!"

Finn kisses her lightly and she responds with a deep and very passionate kiss. The kiss quickly turns in to a make out session. I think you know what happens next!:)

**Next Chapter: Something unbelievable happens to Rachel and Finn! Also, Quinn will become an antagonist!**

Thank you forreading the first chapter! I really enjoyed writing it! I think I know what will happen in my next chapter but I can always use ideas! Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret

Chapter 2: The Secret

It's about 2 weeks later and Rachel has been acting really weird. She hasn't talked to Finn outside of school in a week and she hasn't sung a solo in glee club in a while either. Finn doesn't know what's going on with her and neither does Kurt. Blaine said he thinks Rachel is just distracted with NYADA tryouts and stuff even though they aren't until early May.

**Finn's House**

Finn finds Kurt's phone lying on the couch. He sees a text from Rachel. (R-Rachel's phone and F-Kurt's phone but Finn is using it pretending to be Kurt)

R- Hey! Can I tell u a secret?

F- Yeah sure.

R- Call me

F- I can't. Just txt me

R- Don't tell Finn, ok?

F- Ok

R- I am pregnant

F- Ur kidding, right?

R- No.

F- OMG! How did that happen? When?

R- 2 weeks ago on that 1 Saturday I went over 2 u and Finn's house while Carole and Burt were in Columbus. I told Finn I had protection but I didn't! I lied and I feel terrible! What if he breaks up with me?

F- Rach, this is Finn

R- ?

F- I found Kurt's phone and I wanted to know why u didn't tell me the "secret" b4 Kurt.

R- I didn't think u'd understand

F- I've had a pregnant girlfriend b4 so I know how it goes Rach

R- ?

F- I luv u and I want 2 b w/ u and I want 2 marry u and have kids w/ u someday but why didn't u tell me

R- I'm sorry. I luv u

F- I luv u 2. Just give me time 2 think. TTYL

R- FIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNN!

R- Seriously? I'm really sorry!

R- Look I'm really really really sorry! I luv u so much Finn and I can't do this without u!

(They are done texting now)

"I just thought it was weird finding my phone with a bunch of texts between you and Finn," Kurt laughs and takes a sip of water.

"I just don't understand why Finn would do that to you. He really does love you," Blaine smiles. "I know what being in love feels like, but I guess he doesn't like lies. I don't either."

Blaine gives Kurt the death stare. "I swear I am not cheating on you with Erik from work!" Kurt nudges Blaine with his elbow.

"I miss Finn, Kurt! He is so amazing and I just…" Blaine interrupts her.

"I know, just wait for him to come to you. Then he will think you don't care. Rachel, I know Finn, not as well as you and Kurt but I know him. I am also a guy too and we like it when people play hard to get. I always end up crawling back to Kurt when we are in a fight."

"Okay, I just miss him though," tears form in Rachel's eyes.

About three days later, Rachel gets a call from Finn. She struggles to answer but then she does on the last ring.

"Hey Finn, I'm sor…" Finn ignores her and begins speaking.

"Look Rachel, I love you, I really love you and I want you to be with me forever. I want you to be the only person I ever love. If you want to we can still move to New York with our baby and have a family there! I need you Rach! You are the love of my life! Please forgive me for exaggerating. I want to love you and I want to have a baby with you. We can do this, Rachel! I love you and we can do this, together! I'm so sorry!" Finn says to her. He keeps hoping she will forgive him.

"It's fine, I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I love you and I want to do this with you! Thank you so much!"

"I'm also sorry for doing this to you," Finn replies.

"Do you want to go to Bread Sticks tonight for dinner?"

"I wouldn't pass it up for life!" Finn smirks and hangs up.

Rachel decides to call Quinn and ask her for help.

"Hey it's Quinn!" Quinn answers. She is very surprised that RACHEL BERRY is calling her.

"Hey Quinn, it's Rachel. I have something to tell you that I think only you will understand. Please don't tell anybody," Rachel keeps worrying Quinn will tell.

"Sure, what is it?" Quinn says evilly.

"I'm pregnant."

"Holy crap, does Finn know? Is it his?"

"Of course it's his and yes he knows!"

"Holy crap, I have to go! I'll talk to you later!" Quinn hangs up and drives to Finn's house.

Rachel goes to Finn's house so he can take her to Bread Sticks. She is surprised to hear what he has to say, "You know I love you, right? I mean that no matter what I'd never break up with you and I'd never hurt you?"

"What's wrong, Finn?"

"Nothing, I just feel like you don't know that."

"Seriously Finn, you're scaring me!"

"Rachel I'm fine!" Finn murmurs.

"Please don't lie to me!" Rachel tries to keep her voice down but can't hold her anger in.

"Fine, I was at Santana's house with Brittany and Puck working on a science project," Finn begins.

"That doesn't tell me anything!" Rachel calms down a little bit.

"I was in charge of our supplies so I had to stay to put our stuff in my car. Britt and Puck left before I did since I had to help San Lo clean up."

"I see where this is going. Please tell me you didn't actually give…" Finn stops her.

"She kissed me, Rachel. She tried to push me onto her couch but I pushed her away. Nothing else happened and it was all her fault. I really love you! So, please don't be mad at me!" Finn says, ripping the bandage off.

"I believe you. If you say nothing happened, then nothing happened. I love you too much to break up with you because of something Santana did. You mean more to me than that," Rachel giggles.

"I love you so much, Rachel Berry!" Suddenly, the doorbell rings. "Baby, It's Quinn. Can you go hide on the couch? I need her to think you aren't here."

Rachel runs to the living room and lies down on the sofa.

"Hey Q, what are you doing here?" Finn opens the door.

"Hey Finn, is Rachel here? I think you should tell her about you and San Lo."

"No she's not and I already told her."

"Oh…well…what did she say when you told her you were making out with Santana at her house?"

"We weren't making out, Quinn, she kissed me and I pushed her away!"

"Not according to what she said! She said you were on top of her on her couch with your tongue in her small mouth…"

"Quinn, stop! I know your little game! I don't care! I want to be with Rachel! I know that you know she slept here 3 weeks ago! I know you know Rachel is on my couch right now! I don't care if you keep trying to take me from her because no matter what I won't break up with her and she won't break up with me!" Finn shrieked at Quinn louder than ever.

"Finn, you loved me once!" Quinn bawls.

"No, Quinn I thought I loved you! I thought if I stuck with first girl that came into my life I'd be okay, but it turns out I'm in love with Rachel, no matter what you say or do!"

"FYI: I never loved you!" Quinn yells and then leaves.

Rachel makes her way towards Finn. "Wow Finn! That was really hot! I didn't know you could be like that!"

"I take that as a compliment! Now let's go to Bread Sticks!" Finn and Rachel go to Bread Sticks. They sit at a table near a window and talk about glee club for about 10 minutes. Finn can tell how much Rachel loves him just by her voice. Rachel keeps doing that squint smiling thing when you smile so much your eyes look they're closed. Suddenly Santana and Brittany stumble into the restaurant.

"Hey Cream Puff and Jr. Mint, why are you here?" Santana snickers.

"Why are you and Brittany?" Finn replies with a rhetorical question. He really doesn't care. "Leave us alone, Santana!"

"Why, is Rachel still sad? Can she barely hold back her tears?" Santana questions.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asks curiously.

"Don't like you don't know!" Santana snickers.

"About what?" Finn worries.

"That your ugly, big nosed girlfriend is pregnant!" Brittany finally states.

"How did you find out?" Rachel holds back her tears.

"Two words, Quinn Fabray," Santana smirks as Rachel runs out crying. Finn sighs and clenches his fists.

"Thanks a lot!" Finn races after Rachel.

"Goodbye Rachel Barbra Berry's perfect reputation!"

Thanks for reading! Please review if you want me to continue!

Chapter 3: Rachel is extremely embarrassed when Quinn tells the whole school, you will see Santana's good side, and Rachel tells Finn's mom she's pregnant. I will also start doing VOICE OVERS! PLEASE READ!


End file.
